


My Brave Little Girl

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma attack, Hospital, Scary, clint barton is a good father, im right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Kira Barton gets an asthma attack and Clint keeps her safe despite himself freaking out.





	My Brave Little Girl

May 12th. It was a completely normal day for the Bartons. Kira Barton woke up, went to school, aced her math exam and waited for her Papa to pick her up from school. Her Papa was never late, he made sure to always be on time to pick his “little” eighth-grader from school every day regardless of any SHIELD, or Avengers stuff. 

The day was continuing to be relatively normal. Just as Kira was turning the page in her book, she starts to cough rapidly. Soon enough, her coughs turned into hacks. She needed water, something to drink, she felt insanely dizzy. She needed her Papa. Papa would make things better. She stood up, despite the room spinning and stumbled to find her Papa. 

She spotted him in the living room and weakly called out through the fits of hacks, “Pa, Pa!” Clint had turned and saw Kira struggling to stay awake and rapidly coughing. He quickly got her a glass of water, gently instructing her to drink it. Usually, that would have been all and everything would have been okay. 

But this time it didn’t really help. Kira nearly toppled over, Clint holding her upright, trying to figure out what to do. He spoke, “Kir, what’s wrong?” Kira wheezed, “Chest hurts. Can’t, can’t, breathe.” Clint nodded, wasting no more time in getting Kira in a jacket and sliding on some shoes. He spoke gently, “It’s alright, I’ve got you, we’re going to take you to the doctor alright? You’re going to be fine, I promise. Just stay awake for me okay sweetheart?” The only thing Kira could do was helplessly nod as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

Clint kept Kira on his lap and noticed her lips were turning faintly blue. He was on the verge of panicking, but he had to get his kid to the doctor asap. He drove quickly, rushing his daughter to the emergency room. 

He quickly parked and rushed inside, yelling, “Help! Someone! She, she can’t breathe!” Immediately doctors were scrambling, urging Clint to lower Kira on the gurney. Kira’s eyes widened, and she clung to Papa, wheezing out one word, “Scared.” Clint felt his heart break but spoke gently, “Kir, it’s going to be fine, I’m going to stay right with you okay? The doctors can’t help you if you don’t do this alright?” Kira nodded, still keeping an iron grip on Clint’s hand. Something was strapped over her mouth that prevented her from speaking. If she couldn’t speak how was she going to tell Papa? She began to panic, squeezing Clint’s hand tight. Clint noticed and instructed, “Hey, hey, it’s just oxygen. It’s going to help you breathe. Take deep breaths for me alright?” Kira nodded, doing her very best to comply, despite being terrified out of her very mind. 

Everything began getting intensely dizzy and Kira succumbed to the darkness. 

Kira felt the bright light of something hit against her eyelids, prodding her that it was time to wake up. She stifled a yawn as she took in her surroundings. This was not their apartment, this was the hospital room. Oh right. 

The thirteen-year-old felt her chest rise and fall with ease. Her Papa was looking over and had stayed true to his promise, remaining right by her side. Her voice was raspy from all the coughing, “Papa?” Clint lifted his head and had a huge, relieved smile on his face, “Kira, thank God you’re okay. Doctors said you had an asthma attack. A bad one. Do you feel alright?” Kira nodded, “Better. Head kinda hurts.” Clint nodded, “That’s alright. They gave me an inhaler, in case this happens again.” He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Kira, you had me worried. But you were so brave and strong. You know that?” 

The thirteen-year-old shook her head, “But Papa, I was terrified.” She lowered her gaze, “I thought I was going to die.” Clint nodded, intertwining his fingers with hers, “Hey, I promised you I would keep you safe. I know it was scary, it was, but I’ve got you alright?” Kira nodded, her body still feeling tired from the whole ordeal. 

Clint gently kissed her hand, “Get some rest alright? I’m going to stay right here.” Kira nodded, sleeping with great ease, knowing that her Papa was going to stay with her.


End file.
